Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign
|image1=(Display) Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign.jpg |caption1= 's Display |start=08/14/2019 |end=08/31/2019 |gachas= * Mysterious Trickster * Sea Song of Moon Night Mermaid Remix * Poetry of Witches * Fluttering of Euporie * Fighting Beauties' Dazzling Dance Remix * Memento Mori Remix 2 * Sparkly♢Jewelry * Fantastic Knick-Knack Store Remix * Specimen of Bellezza * Fairy Tale Night of Joy Remix |ongoing_event= * Icecream♬Fest * Different World * Snap Contest 26 |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 |next_promotion=Pocket Land Collaboration Promo }} ---- Hello. This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. Number of followers of Twitter is now over 22222! We hope you will enjoy CocoPPa Play more and more and we will have various campaign events with our gratitude♡ Promotion Period 08/14/2019 to 08/31/2019 JST ---- GET Item by Logging in Every Day Not only regular login bonus but another login bonus are activated during the promo. Period: 08/14 15:00 ~ 08/31 15:00 JST GET tropical outfits only from campaign log-in bonus! You can also GET Premium Gacha Ticket or Coins! Log in the app every day and GET items♪ (Login Bonus) Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign.jpg|Login Bonus|link=Login Bonus (Face Accessories) Full of Tropical Fruits ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face Accessories) Full of Tropical Fruits ver.A yellow (Body Accessories) Summer Island Hibiscus Stone Wall ver.A red.jpg|(Body Accessories) Summer Island Hibiscus Stone Wall ver.A red (Hairstyle) Summer Island Braided Wavy Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Summer Island Braided Wavy Hair ver.A yellow (Wallpaper_Profile) Summer Island Hibiscus and Seaside Wallpaper ver.A blue.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Summer Island Hibiscus and Seaside Wallpaper ver.A blue Can get Stage item just by retweet!? More retweets on Official Twitter account during the campaign period, more gorgeous items for everyone❤ Retweet a lot and get limited Stage item! *Retweets of Japanese and English tweets are counted. *The item will be deposited within 3 days after 8/31 15:00 JST. (Twitter) CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019.png|CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019 (Show Items) Fluffy Birds Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Fluffy Birds Stage ver.1 (Profile) CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019.jpg|CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019's Profile (Show) CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019.jpg|CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019's Show (Show) CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019 - Blank Show.jpg|CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019's Blank Show Additional rewards were given out due to the popularity of the RT target tweet. (Twitter) CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019 Update.jpg|CocoPPa Twitter RT 2019 Update (Face Accessories) Extra ! Fluffy Birds ver.A blue.jpg|(Face Accessories) Extra ! Fluffy Birds ver.A blue (Present Box) Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign.jpg|Present Box Filter item is Added There is a new Filter item in the shop! Enjoy your show more! NEW Item Arriving Makeup item that you can change your avatar's ""mouth""will be added in SHOP! Make your favorite face ♪ There will also be valuable Makeup Items Pack ! They will be available from 8/25 15:00 JST ! Don't Miss It❤ Cha-Ching Coin Pack Promo If you have valid Cha-Ching 30 Day Coin Pack and buy Coins during this Promo, you will get more Bonus! Usually you get this amount of Tickets as below ● ● *88 Coins...Premium Gacha Ticket x2 *196 Coins...Premium Gacha Ticket x4 *500 coins...Premium Gacha Ticket x6 *900Coins...10Play Premium Gacha Ticket x1 and with this Promo, you will get another Premium Gacha Ticket and Coins as Bonus! This Promo has 2 duration, means your GET STAMP will be reset every time each duration starts☆ ①8/14 15:00 ~ 8/16 15:00 JST ②8/16 15:00 ~ 8/18 15:00 JST ※Bonus will be added to Present Box when you buy eligible Coin Pack. ※All those who have valid Cha-Ching 30 Day Pack when buy eligible Coin Pack during this Promo will get Bonus. ※Bonus will be given for the first purchase of each Pack in each duration. ※Note that you need to have VALID Cha-Ching 30 Day Pack when buy any eligible Coin Pack. If you buy Cha-Ching 30 Day Pack, then Bonus will NOT be given. Get item by consuming Coin Consume Coin during the period and get limited item! Vol. 1 8/18 15:00 ~ 8/25 15:00 JST Consume 196 Coin or more and GET an item! Comes with Charm of the event starts from Aug 25th JST! Vol. 2 8/25 15:00 ~ 8/31 15:00 JST Consume 300 Coin or more and GET an item! Comes with Charm of the event starts from Aug 31st JST! *You can get items by consuming Coin for each period. *When you spend 196 coins and over, the button to get the item appears in My Show screen. Tap the button to get the item. (Tops) Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign.jpg|Name Unknown (Body Accessories) Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign.jpg|Name Unknown No Double Trade Ticket Came Back There are 2 kinds of tickets! 8/18 15:00 ~ 8/31 15:00 JST "No Doubles Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin" is only for Premium Coin Gacha during the period above. 8/18 15:00 ~ 8/31 15:00 JST "No Doubles Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket" is only for Premium Gacha during the period above. Both tickets are tradable to key items for Gacha Promo in each Gacha. During 8/18 15:00 ~ 8/31 15:00 JST, there will be 2 kinds of Ticket Pack that contains No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket ! Super deal pack that you can purchase only 1 time during Club event and TopBrand! *At the time of event changes, the purchase status will be reset and you can purchase the same pack again. It also comes with 48- hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket! Don't miss this chance♪ ※Ticket disappears on 8/31 JST 15:00. Please be careful. Super Deal Elisa's Shop Face items in Elisa's Shop will be discounted! Normal Price 700 Coin → SALE Price 600 Coin ! Check your favorite items♪ Period: 8/14 15:00~ 8/31 15:00 JST We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion